The Return
by Radiant-Jen-Zi-01
Summary: They all went on with their own lives but after eight long months without seeing eachother,fate brings Jen Zi,Dawn Star,Sky,The Black Whirlwind,Hou,and Wild flower back together.Great dangers await them and they will have to stick together....Or else...


I changed a few things on the story since I did not like were it was going...Sorry XP

-kas

In a beautiful field filled with flowers and emerald green grass Radiant Jen Zi was sitting in a large rock at the peak of a plain.She was at the Imperial City in the Necropolis,wich was fixed up soon after the Water Dragon had helped the spirits cross over.She still felt betrayed by her last teacher,Master Li .As she thought of him, a small tear fell from one of her glimering ,dark brown eyes.She still couldn't grasp the idea of her caring master trying to kill her! Jen Zi really missed all of her friends who left on their own path soon after the battle.

She missed one person the most,Sky was her first true love,she felt as if he had been the only one that truly loved her,but now he was gone.Everyday as she woke up she saw his face and remembered his strong arms around her waist and his soft lips becoming one with hers.Jen Zi regreted the day when Sky went on his journey.He had planned to return but he never did.

She slowly took one hand and put over her stomach and smiled.Suddenly she heard foot steps and got up as soon as she could.Dawn Star quickly rushed in and pulled Jen Zi towards the arena. ''There is someone waiting for you.'' Dawn Star said with a large smile.

As soon as they arrived Jen Zi's face went blank.Her mind rushed with thoughts of joy.She opened her mouth but she was too amazed to say anything.

'' Well? What do you think?'' Lian said at the side of The Black Whirlwind.

'' I can't believe this.'' Jen Zi exclaimed while she rushed to hug everyone..

'' Hello there.'' The Black Whirlwind said with a groan.

Wild Flower quickly dashed to Jen Zi '' I missed you '' She said while hugging her.

Jen Zi smiled and then again her face lightened up.She ran towards Sky and embraced him.

'' Why did you leave?'' She said with tears rolling down her cheek.'' Why!''

Sky closed his eyes '' I was on the way back,when I found a slavery buisness,I tried to free the slaves but the guards were too strong.They soon captured me and put me along with the slaves.Soon enough The Princess and Black Whirlwind came killing every single bastard.The slaves were freed,and now I'm back for you.''

Lian grinned.''Can you guys hurry up,It's been so long since I have been here.Fixing Dirge up was no easy task,but finally,I made it a part of Jade Empire.''

''I guess we should be on our way.'' Jen Zi said letting go of Sky.'' I too have much to tell important things...''

'' We should stay in the palace for tonight,then tomorow Jen Zi and Dawn Star can show us were they live.''

The palace was beautiful,pinks,purples and blues covered the heavenly decorated walls.Dawn Star and Wild Flower decided to sleep in the same room.The Black Whirlwind and Hanpecked Huo would sleep in diffrent rooms.

'' Maybe you two should share a room.'' Lian said to Jen Zi and Sky while opening the door to the room.

It was fantastic!There was a giant bed on the middle and a perfect view of the empire.

'' With pleasure.'' Sky said grinning.Lian left and went to sleep.Both Sky and Jen Zi walked into the room admiring it's beauty.

Sky quickly turned to Jen Zi..

'' What did you want to tell me,the important thing?''

'' Uh..well Sky...''Jen Zi said closing her eyes.

'' Help!'' Hanpecked Hou's voice echoed through the throne room.

Jen Zi's eyes widened and they both ran into the throne room.Lotus assasins were attacking their friends and a huge golem running after Hanpecked Hou who was violently screaming for mercy and help. Jen Zi took out her dragon sword and rushed to one assasin.He attacked her roughly but he was no match for the powerful sword and Jen Zi's skills.

'' Wath out!'' Sky shouted.

She ducked and watched a sword fly over her,she sighed and ran towards the assasin.Again he was no match for Jen Zi.Sky was dealing with the remaining assasins while Jen Zi walked closer to the golem.It was giant and she thought her eyes were decieving her.It had been long since she saw one.The golem looked towards Jen Zi and threw his massive axes at her.She gasped and quickly dogged the axes.The Black Whirlwind hurried in and attacked the golem,along with Jen Zi.Once again it flung the axes at Jen Zi.She fell and groaned.

''Getting a little rusty there?'' Sky said while helping her get up.

''Ahhh...'' The Whirlwind said while gazing at the siege golem lying on the floor.'' Now that one was tough''

Hanpecked Hou stoped runnning'' Thank you,for a moment there I actually wanted to see my wife,I bet with just a sight of her the golem would have been down.''

Jen Zi chuckled.Her laughter soon turned into groans of pain.

''What's wrong?'' Sky asked.

Jen Zi stood up straight and ignored the pain..'' It's nothing.''

''Are..'' Jen Zi quickly interrupted Sky, '' I'm ok,don't worry.''

Sky looked into Jen Zi's eyes and got closer to her.As he was going to kiss her, Dawn Star flew into the thrown room with Wild Flower.Jen Zi quickly turned to look at her.

'' They are attacking the students at leopard school!'' She yelled.

Jen Zi looked at Sky and then at Dawn Star,who was giving Jen Zi an inpacient look.

'' We have to go.''Jen Zi told Sky.

They ran to the school.Jen Zi stared at all the the destruction in amazement.

'' I'll get rid of the pests.'' said The Black Whirlwind.''You go get who ever is causing this.''

Jen Zi walked around untill something that catched her eye.As she got closer she got a better view of him.Jen Zi's face turned pale with fear.It was..'' Master Li !'' screamed Dawn Star!


End file.
